Arrangement for chamfering, pointing etc. of cylindrical workpieces having a head or shoulder, with a rotary table coaxial with a tool or cutter. The rotary table has workpiece holding units comprising holding elements for the workpieces and spindles. These elements have axes parallel with the rotary table axis (shaft). The workpiece holding units are mounted on the rotary table in a frame. The arrangement further comprises a counter-ring, fixed to the frame, for guiding the workpieces and an entrainment disk rotating with the rotary table, with holding grooves for the shanks of the workpieces.
With known arrangements of this type, the workpiece during machining passes between counter-ring and milling cutter. The entrainment disk has only a transport function. The depth resetting of the workpiece is made via cam controls. These known arrangements, therefore, are too expensive in their design and susceptible to trouble. Also, the attainable surface quality for the surfaces machined on the workpiece, because of the clamping of the workpiece between counter-ring and milling cutter, is not exactly good.
A chamfering device of another type is known. In it, the workpieces delivered to the device are received in the entrainment disk with their axis parallel to that of the milling cutter. They are pressed against a guide track which is eccentric with respect to the milling cutter and is semicircular. The workpieces are rotated by rolling along the guide track while they make a feed-forward movement with respect to the chamfering tool in accordance with the eccentricity of the guide track, so that the workpieces gradually reach the working range of the milling cutter. With this known chamfering device, there is no rotary drive for the individual workpieces so that a rotary motion is imparted to them only by rolling off a counter-ring. With this known device, furthermore, the delivery of the workpieces to the milling cutter must proceed in the axial direction of the workpieces through a control of the rotary table.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the above-mentioned type so that delivery of the workpiece proceeds through the guiding device of the workpiece on the counter-ring, and safe insertion of the workpiece in the counter-ring and a very high rotation speed of the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service, and which has a substantially long operating life.